halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Legion
Commissioning (2551 Jan 1st) Commissioning day and designated fleet. UNSC Legion was Commissioned the same day UNSC Reaper was dispite being on seperate planets. She was assigned to Poseidon specifically Lilith 05 the military HQ of the sector thats on Poseidon as Flagship of Lilith 05's Defence fleet. Sheild Project A project undergoing by Lilith 05's R&D section have annalized a captured CAS sheild generator. Most R&D staff analysed the sheild generator along side broken parts and scraps reminences of others. Although the Military Section proposed to mount it on a ship they were rejected 5 times till January 1st 2551 when concerns of Poseidon being found any moment sparked. These concerns finnaly convinced R&D to let it be mounted to the newly commissioned UNSC Legion in hopes of it being enough to fend off covenant capital ships. Battle Of Poseidon First contact Upon sensors detecting a large covenant fleet emerging just outside ODP range UNSC Legion was one of the first ships to launch from the ground shipyard of Lilith 05 to defend the orbital defence grid. It stationed itself besides the Orbital HQ station. Engagement with the CSO Soon after positioning herself the CSO Class Supercarrier Shadow of Retribution commanded by none other then Andromeda 'Vadum and his fleetmaster Thel 'Xofam approached with their Fleet of Furious Retribution. UNSC Legion alongside ODPs fired SMACs towards Shadow of Retribution however was largely tanked and ignored as the large CSO proceeded to get close and wipe out 5 Paris Class Heavy Frigates and 3 ODP's. UNSC Legion maintained defensive positon near orbital HQ as it started unloading its Breakwater heavy naval coilgun's and Onager's at the Shadow of Retribution gaining its attention as it in turn fires pulse lasers but to their surprise the captured CAS Sheild generator mounted inside UNSC Legion already made a CAS grade sheild around UNSC legion that flared up abit upon tanking the pulse laser. The sight of the CAS Sheild flaing up to protect UNSC Legion was met by a pause then a mass volley of plasma torpedos from the Shadow of Retribution as multiple CPV classes. The UNSC Legion's Point defences came to life fireing wave after wave destoying afew as Decoy flares were fired making other plasma torpedos lock onto them and miss the UNSC Legion however some still hit UNSC Legion's sheild. Afterwards it looked okay sheilds were still up untill a CCS fired its enegy projector sending the sheild to critical. However the Shadow of Retribution was not done launching 50 Seraph squadrons and more then 100 space banshee's to attack the UNSC Legion as the CSO barrages it with pulse lasers, this all-out attack finally breaks the sheilds offline forcing UNSC Legion to retreat. As a last effort to inflict as much damage as possible UNSC Legion fires everything it can at the Shadow of Retribution including one more shot from both SMACs, Breakwater heavy naval coilgun's, Onager MAC's, a volly of all 160 archer pods to cover the 600 howeler pods missile swarm. With help from UNSC Artemis captained by Shannon Hambleton firing Archer missiles to cover UNSC Legions retreat and wipe out squadrons of fighters harrasing the Legion,UNSC Legion soon deployed a smoke screen falling back. The Battle Of Earth